Addiction
by ImmortalSoull
Summary: I can't believe it. I'm addicted to porn. Rated M duh . OneShot maybe two?


Hey guys, I just made this up at the top of my head. But I hope you like it!

I just can't help it. It is so addicting. The wonderful…. oh, it just makes my mind go blurry. There is this tingly feeling I always get in my chest was it gets intense. My hands get all ticklish and my legs get numb from sitting on the for too long.

I KNOW what I'm doing is wrong. It simply goes against everything about me. I mean, I'm quiet, shy, I don't respond to well to the opposite sex, and I am NOT attracted to the same sex, yet, I go ahead and do this.

Sometimes I think, 'Wow, am I that desperate?' I know I'm not the pretty girl on the block, but that's beside the point.

How did this go so far that I couldn't live a second without thinking about it? I think about it when I shower, when I eat, when I go to school, when I sleep, hell, even when I fucking pee. It's everywhere! It won't leave me alone! I couldn't believe it. I was addicted to porn.

It all started when my best friend, being a very foul-mouthed person, said "fuck you" to this boy because he ripped her homework, and then he, being a _slightly_ perverted guy, said, "No, I'd rather you give me a blowjob."

I mean, I knew what 'fuck you' meant, but then, being a silly little naïve person I was, I thought, 'what the heck is a blowjob?' I had never heard of this word before and it interested me, because as soon as he said that, Sango turned completely red. And my best friend does NOT get embarrassed. NEVER. At least, for the two months I've known her she hasn't.

Anyways, when I came home, I went to my only source of good information. The computer. There was the dictionary, but it used too many large words, and I'm not good with big words. So, I got on my computer, went to Google, and typed in…. well, you know. And guess what IMMIDIATELY popped up? Yup, that's right. Porn. Porn, porn, porn, porn, porn and porn. Everywhere. At first I was like "WOAH, what the heck!!!???" and then it got to "Eww, two woman fing each other…wait…I don't get it, how?" and oh my, before I knew it, I was completely addicted. Completely.

You don't know how much I learned. I couldn't stop thinking about it. My interaction with people, well, that completely stopped. I stopped hanging out with my parents, completely. I stopped hanging out with Sango and my other friends. And my grade took a dip. It was horrendous. I spent way too much time in front of my computer and didn't get much sleep.

Soon, my computer was totally bugging with viruses. It was such a disappointment to me when my mom brought over a computer guy to fix my computer because he put some kind of blocker of. My mom obviously found out, but I put the blame on one of my friends, Yuri. I told mom, "Mom, ever since Yuri came over and went on my computer, all these weird things kept happening to computer, and then I accidentally clicked one because my mouse moved and it brought even more pop-ups. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would think I did it." And then, to add to the drama, I cried. Yup, and it worked like a charm. At least I think so. Oh well, mom never questioned me again, and I was careful not to go on my computer to do these vile deeds ever again. But I still went in the library, they had a few computers, and you could so easily…well. Whatever, there was also the school computers, but I didn't take my chances on those. No one ever caught me.

My addiction is slightly wearing down now because I don't get the chance to go to the library very often, but it's still there, help me!

Sincerely,

Kagome

He could not believe what he just had read. _Woah, I didn't know Kagome was into porn. Haha._

Kagome came into her room with a plate of cookies. She took a glance at him while he sat on her bed reading some kind of pink book. _ Wait, PINK!!!_

"INUYASHA! What are you reading!?"

Inuyasha's head snapped up as he tried to control his laughter. He placed the book down and walked up to her. Pushing her against the desk, he started lightly kissing that nape of her neck. Kagome bit back a groan as she tried to maintain her pissed-off expression.

"Inuyasha, WHAT WERE YOU READING?!"

"Oh that?" He continued kissing his way down. "I believe that is, or was your diary."

Kagome angrily shoved him away. "Inuyasha! I told you specifically not to go through my things! Grrrrr, fuck you!"

Inuyasha smirked, "I'd rather have you give me a blowjob." With one look at her face, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"HAHAHA! Wow Kagome, you should have TOLD me you were interested in porn, I would have invited you over to every get together me and Miroku have!"

"Inuyasha! That was my 6th grade diary! I can't believe you read that of all the entries….What! You watch porn with Miroku!! I am SO coming to your house and stealing all of them! You little scum!"

"And what will you do with them, watch 'em?"

"NO, burn them!"

"Well, you can't. By the way, who was that boy who made Sango blush?"

Kagome just stared at him as a colony of crickets passed by.

"It was Miroku, wasn't it?"

"No baka (stupid). Guess again."

"……………."

"It was you!"

"………………………………………………WHATTTTT?"

"You probably don't remember because he beat you on the head you hard, you were unconscious for about three days."

"… heh…heh…. remind me to never get on Sango's bad side." Inuyasha went back to the bed and picked up the diary. Kagome watched him suspiciously.

"Where are you going."

"Home, so I can read the rest of...HEY!" Kagome latched onto one of his arms while the other reach viciously for the pink book.

"GIVE IT BACK INUYASHA!! PLEASE!!"

"_Now _you got me curious with what is in the rest of this." Inuyasha cackled evilly and jumped out the window and sat atop a tree close to Kagome's window, but not enough so she could jump on it too.

"Inu-"

"Holy shit! You masturbated too? WITH WAX?!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kagome wailed. _I'm not going to hear the end of this! The obsessing over Inuyasha, all my…exotic dreams are in there too, even one with-_

"SESSHOMARU! You dreamt of sleeping with Sesshomaru! What the…"

Shit, I knew it, and then was- 

"MIROKU TOO!?"

_Oh god, one more left…Kagome_ squeezed her eyes shut. _Here it comes. _

"………………Sango?"

_I'm doomed._

There! All done! Hope I get some reviews, or feed back. Anything is fine.

Ja Ne

--Aenka


End file.
